joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Werewolves (Generic Edition)
Summary Right, so, take a concept like a werewolf, right? Play every single trope straight, be as accurate as you can be about how an animal/human hybrid like this would work and you got this profile in a nutshell...I think... Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Varies Origin: Originally Traditional Beliefs, now present through virtually all genres of media Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Cursed Human, Lycanthrope Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Usually involuntary), Enhanced Senses (Usually has eyesight, smell and hearing enhanced to superhuman levels, potentially on pair with the best qualities of every dog breed), Curse Manipulatin (Can infect other humans with lycanthropy via a bite or a scratch), Berserk Mode (Usually are in this state by default), Longevity (Werewolves are usually depicted as being extremely long lived), Regeneration (High-Low; Most are not slowed down in the slightest even when suffering extended bursts of bullets and can usually heal from it fairly quickly) Attack Potency: Wall level (Are usually larger and far heavier than any human or wolf alive, and can easily overpower both species effortlessly. Should be easily able to rip off limbs, heads and even crush skulls with their bites, which should put them at this level. Could be comparable to some of the largest land predators currently alive today, like tigers or lions) Speed: Superhuman (Should be faster than actual gray wolves who can run at 60 km/h. Frequently seen chasing down and outspeeding cars) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Far stronger than any human being. Due to being a ferocious predator in the hundreds of kilograms and yet still partially bipedal, should be also be stronger than the strongest primate, gorillas, which have been estimated to be able to lift 818 kg. Also frequently seen unhinging doors from both homes and cars, and even flipping cars with relative ease) Striking Strength: Wall level (Although reliant far more on slashing and biting, their punches can put huge dents in metal and very easily break bones) Durability: Wall level (Typically displayed as being capable of surviving fights with each-other and easily living to tell the tale) Stamina: Superhuman (Can usually go on night-long romps throughout their respective dwelling places, constantly on the move and causing damage) Range: Extended melee range (Usually taller than most humans, with extra long arms and added range via their often-huge claws) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Usually Animalistic, though can vary for individuals (Werewolves are typically depicted as losing all sense of self when transformed, turning into hyper-aggressive relentless carnivores that have been reduced to nothing but primal instincts. In the case that they do retain their mind, their intellect is based solely on the one they had prior to transforming) Weaknesses: Silver weaponry can typically completely bypass their regeneration and possibly render them as vulnerable as normal humans. Members of the plant genus Aconitum (Wolfsbane) can sometimes ward them off. Their transformations are usually involuntary and also frequently reduce their intellect to that of a mindless animal Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mythology Characters Category:Monsters Category:Mammals Category:Serious Profiles Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Curse Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9